Brendan Finch
Brendan Finch was the editor of the supernatural themed magazine, The Inexplicable. Brendan delivered the latest issue of the publication to The Kabin in October 2015, when he scolded proprietor Norris Cole for being rude to his assistant over the phone. During his visit he met Mary Taylor and with sparks immediately beginning to fly, they later chatted about their love of the supernatural. As the pair continued to meet, Norris mocked their beliefs of the paranormal but Mary claimed that Norris was just jealous of their friendship. The pair decided to go ghost hunting at Butterthorne Hall during the following month, but just before they departed Brendan told Mary to leave her mobile phone behind since it could interfere with the spirits, however Dev Alahan became suspicious of his intentions. While in a abandoned room they heard sounds before the door suddenly swung open - frightening the wits out of Mary and Brendan, but it was Dev who'd turned up to check if Mary was okay and ended up apologising to her for ruining her outing. Brendan invited Mary to a convention in Warrington a few weeks later, stating that his wife, Bridget, would not want to go. Mary was shocked to learn that he was married but despite the revelation, she put on a brave face and accepted his invitation. While in the Rovers, Mary told Brendan that she was not cut out to be his mistress, but he attempted to win her round by saying that he was going to get divorced. Mary still felt angry with him and it didn't take long for someone else to find out that Mary was dating a married man: Rita Tanner overheard Brendan talking to his wife in The Kabin and decided to inform Mary about what she'd heard. Rita called round to No.7 to tell her the news but was shocked to find out that Mary already knew. She decided to keep the information to herself. The two went to the convention and embraced on their return. The relationship continued to be patchy though, with Brendan failing to turn up and meet Mary at a restaurant on Christmas Day and having to depart after only a short while on New Year's Eve. Soon afterwards, Rita told Norris what she knew and he tried to persuade Mary away from her chosen path but, after years of loneliness, she was deaf to his entreaties. Her champion was Dev, ignorant of Brendan's married position, who told Norris to leave Mary alone when he tried to stop her and Brendan going on a date. Mary made a futile attempt to reconcile her friend and her boyfriend when she duped the two of them into meeting with her in the Rovers but the encounter with the lothario and the puritan was not a success. Things started to turn out badly towards the end of January 2016 when Dev arrived home with his children who saw their nanny cavorting on the sofa in a state of undress with Brendan. Mary was mortified and offered to resign. She tried to contact Brendan but he didn't return her calls and, even worse for Mary, Bridget came looking for her at the Rovers, recognising her from a picture on her husband's phone of Mary dressed as Heidi. Bridget yelled abuse at Mary and slapped her across the face. Dev was shocked to find out the truth but all were surprised when Brendan himself came in and, seeing how events had panned out, tried to dig himself out of a hole by saying that Mary was one of his deranged fans. Brendan bundled himself and Bridget into a taxi, leaving behind a devastated Mary. In 2019, Brendan went on a UFO hunt up a mountain in the Lake District - after hearing stories of strange lights - and his body was found at the bottom of Striding Edge the next morning. Later that year in May, Freda Burgess uncovered a bundle of unopened letters addressed to Mary at No.3. Upon opening the letters, alongside Rita Tanner, it transpired that Brendan had spent months writing love notes to Mary - which had been hidden by Norris. One letter claimed that he had left Bridget in order to be with Mary - while another contained an engagement ring and a marriage proposal. When Mary learnt the truth she was disgusted by Norris' actions and, refusing to listen to his excuses that he had been attempting to protect her, agreed to grant him a divorce as she never wanted to see him again. In the meantime, Mary planned to meet Brendan at the Rovers but was shocked when his brother Bernard turned up instead - revealing Brendan's passing. List of appearances 2015 2016 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters